Jaws:The Revenge
Jaws:The Revenge is a 1987 Horror film and the third and final sequel to the Jaws franchise.It was considered the worst Jaws of the four and grossed $51,881,013. Synopsis The film begins at the island of Amity and Martin Brody from the first two films is now dead from a heart attack. His widow Ellen Brody (Lorraine Gary) thinks it was from fear of the shark. She now lives with Sean (Mitchell Anderson) and his fiancee Tiffany (Mary Smith). Sean works as a police deputy and is sent to clear a log from a buoy. As he does so a massive great white shark bursts out of the water, rips off his arm, and then pulls him under the surface. Ellen is convinced that the shark targeted Sean on purpose and decides to go to The Bahamas to spend time with her older son Michael (Lance Guest), his wife Carla (Karen Young), and their five year old daughter Thea (Judith Barsi). There Ellen meets carefree airplane pilot Hoagie (Michael Caine). Michael and his friends Jake (Mario Van Peebles), William and Clarence work as marine biologists. One day the enormous shark unexpectedly appears. Michael and Jake decide to keep quiet about the shark's presence for Michael's sake because Ellen is trying to convince Michael to get a job on land. During work Jake stabs a heartbeat tracking pole into the sharks side. The next day Michael gets chased by the shark and barely manages to escape unharmed. The following day, Thea goes on a banana boat with her friend Margaret and her mom. During Carla's speech about her art work the shark suddenly appears and attacks and kills Margaret's mother. This time the shark goes too far, and Ellen takes Michael and Jake's boat and goes after it. Michael returns home and lets the truth slip about the shark. Michael and Jake get flown by Hoagie to look for Ellen and they find her. Hoagie lands the plane on the water, Michael and Jake swim to the boat and the shark sinks the plane. Hoagie survives and Jake uses a device to drive the shark mad. Jake then goes to the end of the prow and the shark unexpectedly leaps from the water and pulls Jake underwater. Michael uses a spare bowsprit and causes the shark to leap out of the water. Ellen steers for the shark and impales it on the broken bowsprit and it explodes, killing the shark. They find Jake mauled but alive, floating on the surface. At the end Ellen is flown back to Amity Island by Hoagie. Ellen waves goodbye to Michael and Carla and Thea. This film began production February 2, 1987, only months before official release. Trivia *The ending originally had the shark being impaled by the bowsprit and then having blood pour out of its mouth.This was later changed to the shark blowing up for no reason for the VHS and DVD releases. *Jake originally died in the theatrical cut,but ended up living in the later cuts released on VHS and DVD. *Matt Hooper's character was in the final draft of the script but was never filmed. *The movie was originally called Jaws:The Return. *Martin Brody was supposed to die in the beginning but was later replace with Sean dieing because Roy Sheider didn't want to be in the film. *BBC One airings of the film contain an unmatted version of the film,revealing the shark's mechanics and has the original ending. *AMC airings of the film contain 9 deleted scenes. *The uncut opening of the film had a narrator explaining circumstance and fate. *Originally,Hoagie had a job of flying in dope in the Bahamas but was later cut out. *Jaws the Revenge was Lorraine Gary's last role. *HBO originally aired an uncut version of the film but later showed the DVD version of the film. *Sid Sheinberg came up with Jaws:The Revenge but was never credited. *Michael Caine was living in the Bahamas at the time of the filming of Jaws The Revenge. *All 'on land' scenes were completed in a week. *Just like the original Jaws movies,the shark never worked. *Lorraine Gary admits that Jaws The Revenge was a mistake. Photos Jaws The Revenge.jpg 360_25horror_jaws.jpg page5-1001-full.jpg page5-1006-full.jpg page5-1002-full.jpg page5-1003-full.jpg page5-1004-full.jpg page5-1008-full.jpg page5-1009-full.jpg page5-1010-full.jpg page5-1011-full.jpg page5-1012-full.jpg page15-1001-full.jpg Pic1.jpg Category:Jaws Film's